


Digital Art - 2009-06-07 - kneel

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John kneels at Rodney's feet with a collar around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-06-07 - kneel

[](http://img235.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=995725901_2009_06_07_kneelcopy_123_539lo.jpg)  
Larger version available (please turn on ad blocker): <http://img235.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=995725901_2009_06_07_kneelcopy_123_539lo.jpg>


End file.
